


Epithet "The Darkened"

by AstralThatcher



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralThatcher/pseuds/AstralThatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Xion lets Vanitas play out one of his fantasies for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epithet "The Darkened"

I grinned devilishly as she looked up at me, her ocean-blue eyes veiled behind her raven hair, full of disdain. Her lips were parted in protest, but I threw my weight against her, pinning the small girl against a wall, successfully knocking the wind from within her. As she strived to push me away with feeble arms, I seized her wrists, confining them to her sides. A pathetic whimper passed her lips. I reveled in the knowledge that I could overpower her. The thought of taking her, to be able to contort her to my will, against hers, aroused me. I ground my clothed member against her unexposed sex. How I wanted it. I would do whatever it took to claim it as my own; to claim her.

Soft complaints rose from her throat as I continued my ministrations, still bracing her arms against the wall, my grip tightening as my thoughts strayed to my desires. From her side my hand rose to find her bare thigh, my fingers inching their way past the hem of her skirt. I lowered my mouth to her neck and I could feel her pulse racing against my lips as my hand slipped between her thighs. I began to rub her clit through the thin cloth as I nipped at the vein above her collarbone. At a loss of what to do, she remained frozen, panting with fear of the force I held over her. Immense warmth consumed my digits as I felt her. Her torso began to writhe in a want to escape, her whole body rising as she lifted herself on her toes in an attempt to shy away from my touch. Malevolence widened my smirk, my hand rising with her, forcing its way further when she could go no higher. She gave a distressed moan of objection as I rubbed through the cloth more fiercely.

Her whines became more frequent, and greed overtook me. I bit down on the flesh of her neck, breaking through skin. She cried out in pain while I began to lick up the blood that fell from the fresh wound and began pulling at elastic. It gave a satisfying snap when it broke and the offensive article of clothing fell away, and I pulled my face away from her neck to stare into her eyes. She gasped as my index and middle fingers slipped between her nether lips. Another shriek escaped from her as I fingered her roughly, knowing well that it pained her; as diminutive as she was, it was too much for her without gentler preparation, and she was hardly aroused, the only moisture coming from natural physical reaction to stimulation.

I loosened my grip on her other wrist, beginning to pull at her shirt. She muttered a hushed “no,” at which I removed my fingers from between her legs, and tore her shirt away from her body. She saw this as her opportunity to escape. With her freed arms she found the strength to shove me away, lifting herself from the wall in the process, but I was much too quick for her. I grabbed her by the neck and pulled her close against me, her back against my chest, and my clasp around her throat ever tightening. She clawed at my hand while I chuckled into her ear. My golden eyes glinted in the dim light.

“Oh,” I taunted. “Seems as though you could use more persuasion, my dear. Let’s see what can be done about that.” Without another word, I propelled her onto the floor, immediately climbing on top of her and spreading her legs so that I was between them. I chuckled again when I saw the fear behind her eyes, the tears forming in the corners. Examining her trembling frame, I tilted my head in scrutiny. “So lovely and fair,” I whispered forebodingly, caressing her cheek. “And mine.” My voice filled with a dangerous undertone. I made short work with the remaining clothes that lingered on her body, removing the lacey bra with ease, and merely lifting her skirt to expose her beautiful folds to me.

I leaned down to murmur, “Do as I say, and I will make this as painless as possible.” I could feel her nod in comprehension, and see her biting her lower lip as more tears created streams down her pale cheeks. “That’s my girl… Now, touch yourself.” Reluctantly, her hand snaked down her stomach and to her womanhood, her head turning to the side and her eyes closing in shame as she inserted a single finger. “I want to see your eyes,” I demanded, my tone growing harsh. With defiance, she did as I ordered, hatred for me devouring those blue glass orbs. “Better,” I muttered with slight disapproval, while her hand continued to move. But once again I began to smirk. “Now, darling, you can’t feel very good with only one finger, hm? Use three.” She visibly shuddered and her eyes widened, but once again, she didn't refuse to obey me. She groaned in pain as she attempted to insert her middle and ring fingers, but to no avail.

“I can’t,” she whimpered, removing her hand from her sanctuary altogether.

My smile faded again. “Oh, come now,” I growled. “It’s not that hard. Here; I’ll show you.” Without warning, I thrust three fingers into her. A scream erupted from her chest as I broke through her barrier. A flood of fresh tears coursed down her face, my hand leaving her cavern only to be driven back into her. A cruel smile splayed along my lips. Her body was racked with pain, her mouth gaping in more silent screams as she writhed beneath me.

“Please. PLEASE!” she begged.

“Would you care to take over, love?” I asked, stopping my torturous motions. She could only nod. “There. That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” She set to finish my work, my eyes glued to her hand as she masturbated. The blood that came from her broken entrance slicked her movements, allowing her fingers to glide in and out of her as easily as they could in the tight opening. Overwhelmed with lust and with my eyes half-lidded, I imagined just what I wanted and exactly how I wanted to obtain it. I held all the power; she was mine to control. My puppet. I could use this girl in any way I wanted, and she would obey. And I planned to do just that.

Consumed with want, I removed my clothes, slowly, so that she could continue to finger herself. At last my erection was free from restriction, and I glanced up to see her marveling at its above-average length. I smirked and she averted her gaze when she realized I knew she was gawking. I chuckled, moving in on her. At this, she ceased all movement except to bring her thighs together in an attempt to keep me at bay. “Come, now,” I cooed. “You cannot deny that something about this has brought you pleasure. Allow me to prolong your _bliss_.” With the last word I hooked my hands under knees and shoved them forward so her thighs pressed against her mid-section. Holding them there with my weight I supported the rest on my hands on either side of her head and smirked down at her. Putting a hand behind her head, I forced her face up to meet mine, our lips clashing as she fought away from the kiss. My fingers latched onto her by her hair, prohibiting any painless movement, and she whimpered into my mouth, giving in. My smile grew against her mouth, and I pushed my tongue past her lips, toying with hers. A sharp pain caused me to pull away; she had bitten the intruding muscle.

“Hmph. _Touch_ -y, aren’t we? Would you say you’re growing impatient?” She evenly met my gaze with the same rage she’d been holding on to. “Very well, then.” I inched my hips closer, the tip of my head rubbing her clit. She moaned in despair as I slowly, teasingly, began to push in. I felt her walls tighten around me, causing me to wince with pleasure. I didn't wait to allow her time to adjust; I pulled out halfway, and immediately thrust my hips forward again. The girl beneath me sobbed, whispering to herself, “Not like this…” Waves of pleasure flooded throughout my body as I began a steady pace, starting off slowly.

Before long, I had her pleading with me to stop, that it didn’t have to happen this way, my tempo quickening with each appeal that fell from her lips. In no way did I have any intention of stopping until I was finished, until I had completely deflowered her. She clawed at my back, doing her best to inflict pain upon me equivalent to what she felt – physically or emotionally, it made no difference – but this only encouraged me. I began to pound into her, as deep as her body would allow. She screamed in anxiety, still eager to influence my actions, pushing on my shoulders to the best of her ability to drive me away. Squirming beneath me, she only hastened my oncoming orgasm; I could feel the pressure coiling inside. I pulled out as I came, spilling out onto the floor in front of her. With my weight still holding her, I panted as I leered down at her, my fingers making their way back to her defiled womanhood. Without much more effort on my part, she released her orgasm, unable to help what her body sought.

Without another word I wiped her fluids on the carpet and stood, holding a hand down to her. The petite girl took it gladly, and stood when I helped her. Wrapping my arm around her waist I helped her quivering, pained form to the bed to lie down. I sprawled out on my back, allowing her to curl up next to my side after removing her skirt, my arm encircling her, pulling her closer. “So! Didja have fun?” I asked.

She chuckled once. “Y’know, people don’t really talk like that anymore,” she criticized.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” I replied, smiling, as I kissed her forehead. “By the way, have you ever considered becoming an actress? You’d be fantastic.” I possessively pulled her closer, seductively staring into her eyes.

She giggled, both at my comment and my attempt into seducing her again. “It’s only for you, Vanitas.”

I smiled at the thought. “That’s all I ever want to hear, Xion,” I told her, climbing on top of her once again. She blushed as she looked up at me, and I placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips. She gasped, bringing her fingers to her mouth. “What?” I questioned.

“Did you have to be so rough when you kissed me? My lips are still tingling from being pounded into yours.”

“It’s all part of the fun, hon.” I removed myself from my perch on her, adjusting myself back down next to her. “Let’s get some sleep. You’re going to have a hell of a day tomorrow.”

“Oh, joy…”

With a smile, I pulled the covers over us and twined our bodies together.


End file.
